Exposed to a Rose
by Sonic-Stars
Summary: When Sonic loses a bet and has to ask Amy out on a date of her choosing, how will he take it? And what happens when the date doesn't go according to plan? SonicxAmy, hope you enjoy!
1. The Bet

Exposed to a Rose

Chapter. 1

* * *

><p>Sonic was cocky. He had a go-to attitude, and he would never back down. He could, and <em>would<em> take any challenge that life threw at him as if it were a game. He laughed in the face of death and trampled over those who challenged his speed. He won metals for saving the world; he even had girls just begging to have _eye contact_ with him, for Pete's sake! There was _nothing_ he couldn't do, right?

Being the brave, courageous, and frankly cocky guy that he was, he naturally took it upon himself to get into plenty of trouble. This included fighting off Eggman's dastardly deeds, racing those insane enough to dare _question_ his agility, and of course…

Bets.

When Sonic had mocked that Knuckles couldn't keep himself from falling for Eggman's silly tricks within the time frame of a month, Knuckles was, of course, greatly offended. He was a great guardian, and by gone it, he was _anything_ but gullible, right? They argued over such petty things before, and this was no different from the rest of them. Sonic would argue that that Knucklehead couldn't keep himself from tumbling into the depths of gullibility in even thirty days, and the red echidna would retort that he could keep himself from it for the _rest_ of his life.

They had grown tired of their previous fights, where there was never a proclaimed winner. The brawl would always end with Knuckles tossing punches at Sonic and him swiftly avoiding them, leading them absolutely nowhere in the end. The only real way to settle this very, very _important_ argument was to solve it in a mature, orderly conduct.

Or, in other words, make a bet.

Considering that it would be hard to proclaim a winner when it came to the entirety of Knuckles' lifetime, they made a compromise. If the echidna fell for any foolish tricks that Eggman, or even Rouge, gave him within the timeline of ninety days, he would have to be Sonic's "slave" for three weeks.

Now, Knuckles on the other hand, wasn't into such ludicrous things as material items or, for that matter, "slaves". He didn't _want_ Sonic hanging around him for three weeks. He wanted Sonic _away_ from him. He wanted to know that Sonic was off paying for the incredibly rude and downright inaccurate remark he had made. Now, there was only one thing the guardian could think of that Sonic wouldn't dare try on his own.

He would have to ask Amy Rose on a date.

Not _just_ a _date_, but instead a date of _her_ choosing. She could make him go anywhere her little heart desired, and there was absolutely, positively _nothing_ Sonic could do about it.

As for Sonic - in his mind, there was no _way_ he could lose. Eggman was overdue for his monthly scheme. The cerulean hedgehog estimated that, since Eggy came over for a 'visit' about once every thirty days, and that the bet lasted for ninety, it would leave Sonic with three chances to get the Doctor to use Knuckles as a tool and for the echidna to crack.

Now, how was Sonicsupposed to know Eggman had taken a vacation to the sensational islands of Hawaii? And how was he supposed to know that the trip, indeed, lasted longer than ninety days?

I mean, what kind of person takes vacations _that _long, anyways?

On the last day of the bet, Knuckles was immensely satisfied with himself. Not only did he confirm his honor, but he also got to get that carefree little nit-wit a taste of his own medicine.

Heck, maybe he'd enjoy the date, how was he supposed to know? He didn't really care; He could care less about the prize. He just wanted to know that he had _won. _He had proved himself to be a _magnificent _guardian, and he'd get to see Sonic squirm for one of the first times in his life. Even if he ended up having a blast with the pinkette, he'd still have his _honor._

Heck, maybe they'd become a couple and Amy would thank him for making her love life so much easier for her. I mean, anything's possible, right?

Knuckles had a proud, beaming smile laced upon his muzzle. As he paraded to Sonic and Tails' house, he had never felt so alive. Everything had gone as he had planned; everything went smoothly. For once in his life, he'd get to laugh in _his _face. No longer could Sonic mock him – he wouldn't dare. Not after he was proven so utterly and inconceivably _wrong._

The echidna knocked on the wooden door before him, trying not to break his fist through the door entirely with his great impeccable _strength. _The thumping of the door was like music to his ears. _Man_, was he feeling good today or what?

After pounding on the door a couple more times simply to take in the thrilling sound of it all, he was greeted in the doorway by an all too familiar golden fox. To no surprise to him and his friends, the boy before him had two tails swishing whimsically behind him.

Tails flashed a welcoming smile at his old friend, "Hey, Knuckles! What's up?"

"Sonic's home, right? I need to talk to him." The look on the echidna's face was radiating such delight that it nearly frightened the fox. Seeing Knuckles like this – heck, seeing Knuckles at _all_ – wasn't a very common occurrence. Usually Knuckles was off, working on his sole duty of guarding the master emerald and, when seen, had a more serious (or gullible) nature to his presence.

"Uh… Yeah! He's in the kitchen I think…" The fox trailed off, tilting his head questioningly. He had honestly no clue what had come over his friend or why he wanted to see Sonic. You'd think that if Knuckles were this happy; he'd want to stay _away_ from the arrogant blue hedgehog that could easily take him from ecstatic to furious in seconds. "Why? What's the occasion?"

"That's not important right now." Knuckles was starting to get impatient. Though, it was an odd thing for him. It was as if he were turning into Sonic himself. "What _is_ important is that I get to talk to him. Right now."

"Whatever you say, Knuckles." The fox stepped to the side, inviting Knuckles into his humble abode.

Knuckles walked—scratch that—Knuckles _strutted_ to the kitchen, leaving Tails in utter astonishment as he watched his serious and somewhat-modest friend flaunt across the room to the kitchen. This day had truly gone off to a very, _very_ weird start.

As Knuckles entered the kitchen, he caught the attention of a certain blue hedgehog, who continued to nonchalantly sit on the kitchen's counter and eat one of those ever so delectable, spellbindingly_ amazing_ chilidogs. At least, that's how Sonic would have worded it.

"Hey, Knux," Sonic spoke with his mouth full of chili. Most would call such behavior unmannered, but Knuckles wasn't one to know table etiquette, so he couldn't judge. The figure on the counter top stuffed the last bite of his snack into his mouth and swallowed. "What's up?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, hedgehog!" Man, he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he told him the news.

"Okay, I won't."

"… Huh?"

"… That was a joke. You told me to not tell you that I forgot, so I told you I wouldn't—oh, never mind." he rolled his emerald eyes at his 'friend's naivety. Man, this guy was _hopeless._ "But seriously, why are you here? It ain't every day I see you coming here."

"Well, I just came to wish you luck on your _date_ with Amy." Knuckles smiled at his cleverness cockily and lowered his brow in satisfaction, just waiting to see the look on that cocky good-for-nothing-except-maybe-saving-the-world hedgehog's face.

He was anything but disappointed as he studied the hedgehog's facial expressions. At first, the blue teen raised one of his brows in a 'what on earth are you talking about?' kind of manner. Then, his face slowly molded into a look of complete _horror - _complete wide eyes and mouth agape. He quickly jumped off of the counter, and hustled to the Knucklehead in front of him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait! It hasn't even been three months yet—" he spoke quickly with fear obviously present. The poor boy was frantic; there was no way, no how he was going to go on a _date_ with _Amy!_ And there as absolutely _no way_ he'd let _her_ pick the destination. Who _knows_ what she'd pick—_a wedding chapel?_ "Has it?"

"As a matter of fact, it has! And guess what? Not once have I even so much as _seen_ Dr. Eggman! You know what that means, right?" The echidna knew he was getting a little carried away, but he didn't care. After realizing that Sonic wasn't answering his oh so cleverly worded question, he answered it for him. "I won. And _you lost._"

Sonic was arrogant. He had a can-do attitude, and could laugh in the face of danger… but to ask Amy out on a date?

That's a whole different story.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter isn't very long, but it's better than nothing, right?<br>I'm planning on keeping this updated. I hope you guys'll like it! **


	2. Asking Amy

Exposed to a Rose

Chapter. 2

* * *

><p>For once in his life, Sonic was stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move. One more motion of his hand, and the terror would commence.<p>

Oh, why did he have to make that bet with Knuckles?

Standing in front of Amy's home was a very, very nervous hedgehog. All he had to do was simply knock on her door, and ask her out on a date. But no, it wasn't that easy for him.

She'd take it the wrong way.

She'd think it'd mean they were a couple.

She'd kill him if she knew the truth…

Of course, there wasn't anything really stopping him from simply going back home and pretending the whole ordeal had never happened. Knuckles had already gone back to the emerald's shrine; he wouldn't know. They had never actually told anyone of the deal, so no one would question it. It would be as if they had never made the bet. It'd be perfect.

But Sonic wouldn't do that – he couldn't do that. No matter how horrific the situation seemed, he never backed out on a promise. He at least had some pride left in his system, and there was no way was he going to chicken out on his side of the deal.

If only his side of the agreement was something different. Massaging Knuckles' stinky feet would have been better than this. Heck, he'd sooner run into a minefield than do this. At least then he could try to dodge the mines. Dodging Amy's hammer was a tad harder – she had legs. And she only got faster by each passing day.

Not to mention the fact that she always managed to find him. No matter where he hid, she always managed to know his location.

He decided that he had to stall for time. These were his last moments of freedom; the rest would consist of having Amy believe they're a couple, and being on the run from her hammer.

Sonic awkwardly rocked against the tips of his toes with his hands behind his back, looking around to take in his surroundings. Amy's house was painted a light yellow and there were clean, glass windows to the right and left of him with flowers on the outside windowsills. Under the frames were clusters of assorted flowers - mostly pink and blue. Well, no surprise there…

Sonic nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a noise. Not just any noise – the noise of a doorknob; Amy's doorknob.

She was opening in the door.

Oh god.

_Oh dear god._

Sonic hastily straightened himself up. He locked his arms to each side of his torso, and locked his knees as well. What he did to try to look more confident ended up making him look very unnatural and uneasy.

Holding his breath, Amy's door opened to reveal a pink hedgehog beaming with utter enthusiasm. Although she was standing in place, she wasn't still. She was bouncing a little, obviously excited to see her blue hero in front of her door. And she didn't even have to make him come this time!

"Sonic!" The girl chirped before him, only to proceed to latch herself around his neck firmly. He was taken aback, laughing nervously. He couldn't push her off - it'd be too weird to push her away and then ask her on a date. He was trapped.

The girl buried her face in his neck, giggling girlishly. She only tightened her grip, making Sonic all the more uncomfortable with the situation. Hugs weren't exactly up his alley. He slowly, and very awkwardly, laced his arms around her back – keeping his hands as far from her waist as he could. That would just make things even more difficult for him to do.

"H-Hey, Amy…" Sonic took in a deep gulp, "What's up?"

"Ooh, I was just in my kitchen wondering whether to bake cookies or not! I mean, I always feel weird making cookies when there's no one else to share them with or anything, you know? But I just wanted them ssoooo much! But then again they're not good for you… But then I saw you out my window! At first I didn't think it was you, but then I saw your cute little quills and just _knew_ it was you!" Oh thank god, she finally stopped talkin—"What are you doing here? Aww! Did you get over your shyness already? Are you here to ask me on a date? Oh, Sonic!"

It was scary how right she was. Though, what she meant by shyness was different from what was actually going on, but he didn't dare correct her. But how on Mobius would he respond to that without leading her on more than he had to?

"Err…" Sonic squirmed a little inside of her arms, which only led to her tightening the grip. "I was just… wondering if…"

"Oh, Sonic! Of _course_ I'll go out with you!" Amy chirped, once again bouncing against the tips of her feet. She was ecstatic, which only made Sonic feel worse about this whole situation.

"Uh… Okay! So…" Sonic had to pause at the feeling of his stomach turning. Anger, guilt, and fear flooded him; Angry that he had to make that stupid bet with Knuckles in the first place, guilty that he was leading her on like this only to have to crush it later, and fearful of his life afterwards. "Where to?"

Amy was flushed and her grin was only growing by the second. Sonic the Hedgehog had just asked her out on a date. Sonic the freaking hedgehog just asked her out! And she got to choose the destination! She felt her heart explode inside of her chest. She started shaking in excitement. This, of course, only broke Sonic's heart some more.

"Twinkle Park!" She nearly screamed in all of her excitement. "I hear cute couples get in free!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short chapter, but the next one should make up for it in length. I'm working on it right now, so it shouldn't take long!<strong>


	3. Twinkle Park

Exposed to a Rose

Chapter. 3

* * *

><p>It took every inch of her to keep herself from screaming.<p>

There she was, standing in front of her favorite Amusement Park, _Twinkle Park… _Waiting for none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, whom had asked her out- _on a date!_

Amy's hands were behind her back, one squeezing the other's wrist in all of her excitement. He was rocking back and forth on the tips of her toes, and anxiously whipping her head to each side of her, keeping a look out for _her_ Sonic.

Seeing as she wanted to look her absolute best for her all-time favorite hero, her spines were curled only slightly and she was sporting a simple, azure sundress that almost reached her knees, with blue flats and a headband to match. She was hoping her sapphire outfit would impress Sonic—I mean, blue was his favorite color, after all!

She was starting to get impatient. She'd been waiting for this moment for years. Where the heck was he, anyways? She could've sworn he must've been at least an hour late by now. And seeing all the happy couples entering and exiting the park with smiles on their faces only made her more fidgety than she already was.

While checking around for her date one more time, she noticed a tall, brown dog next to her looking at his watch impatiently. Well, if anyone would be able to tell her the time, it'd be him.

"Umm… Excuse me?" Amy twisted her petite body to face the man, "Could you tell me what time it is? I don't have a watch…"

"It's noon." The man replied with no eye contact whatsoever—not to mention his voice was pretty monotone. How rude! "Right on the mark."

Oh_._ She had forgotten that she'd shown up early out of all of her anxiousness —Sonic wasn't late, he'd be right on time if he showed up right about now.

She politely thanked the man, and continued to search the premises for her blue hedgehog. That is, before she got lost in her thoughts. This date could only go perfectly, right? Maybe he'd hold her hand… Maybe they'd go on the tunnel of love! He could escort her home, kiss her on the cheek—or the lips—and confess his undying eternal love for her. Oh, this would be so perfect! I mean it's only common knowledge that he asked her out on this date as a way to ask her to be his girl, right?

Once again, she tried to hold back a squeal. She locked her eyes shut and held her small hands against her chest. A bright smile was fastened onto her muzzle as she squirmed, screeching through her enclosed lips.

"Err… Amy?" Startled, Amy's eyelids flew open. Standing in front of her was, of course, Sonic the Hedgehog. He looked pretty uncomfortable—either because he was shy about the date itself, or because there were multiple people staring at the hedgehog 'couple'—probably both.

"O-Oh, Sonic!" A deep blush made it's way onto her already rosy cheeks as she tried to reclaim her composure, brushing her dress down. "You're here!"

She, to no surprise, latched herself onto him, causing him to gasp. She then planted sweet kisses onto the side of his soft cheek, causing him to blush even greater than he already had been. The blue hedgehog gently pushed her off of him and cleared his throat awkwardly, regarding the crowd of strangers around the two. Man, was she embarrassing…

Sonic laughed uneasily, "Let's get going, then."

They stepped into the main park entrance and were met by very, very long lines of crowded people. The male of the two hedgehogs, being as impatient as he was, groaned loudly. Any hope he had of trying to keep him the slightest bit entertained had just vanished. Not only was he going to break this girl's heart and get beaten for it later, but he'd have to stand still in lines to get to rides he'd rather not even go on beforehand. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Aw, c'mon Sonic," Amy giggled brightly, "It's not _that _bad!" Sonic turned his gaze to meet her adoring jade eyes. The way she smiled was not only adorable, but also contagious. He couldn't help but smile back at her oh-so-cheerful nature. Her smile was soft and sweet, and was accompanied by her rosy cheeks—though whether that was makeup or just her cheeks, he couldn't tell.

Sonic's smile quickly fell as he remembered the situation, and turned back to the masses of mobians before him. He closed his eyes and sighed—this would be a long night…

A strange growling noise reached his ears, causing them to flick lightly against his head. Sonic turned to the pink hedgehog beside him, who was standing there—looking very embarrassed—with her arms laced around her abdomen. "Oh… I forgot to eat this morning…" It was her stomach.

Sonic sighed and looked around until he spotted the food court. Of course, the wait to get to the actual stand as just as unbearable as everything else in the stupid par—_wait, is that a chilidog?_

Exiting the food line was a green ferret carrying an ever so delectable chilidog on his plate. Suddenly the thought of standing in wait for the food court didn't seem so bad. "Then, let's get something to eat!" He flashed a bright smile at his now giggling date, and pulled her to the food court line. Leave it to chilidogs to get Sonic back on his feet.

The wait, although it was decided to be worth it due to the selling of chilidogs, was agonizing. The fact he actually wanted to get to the front of the line made it all the more distressing. The atmosphere between the two hedgehogs was awkward and silent, due to the fact that they had absolutely nothing to talk about in this dull, seemingly never-ending line.

Amy stared at her shuffling feet. "So…"

"So…" Sonic echoed. He didn't have any more of an idea of what to talk about than she did, not to mention the fact his attention was on the people who left the line with chilidogs in hand. Those lucky bastar—

"What rides do you want to go on?" She finally raised her head to meet his gaze, though he wasn't returning it.

"I don't know…" Honestly, he didn't want to go on any. Sure, he'd rather go on a rollercoaster than something like the tunnel of love, but roller coasters didn't thrill him as much as they did to others. He was used to speed much greater than what they had to offer, so the thought of going on one didn't peek his interests much.

"Ferris wheels are romantic…" She trailed off. For once in her life, she felt somewhat shy around the blue hedgehog. The fact he had actually asked her out on a date had to have meant he had at least some mutual feelings for her, right? And she didn't want to ruin it.

Little did she know that romance was, in fact, the last thing he had on his mind. Not only would it just be awkward for him, considering that he didn't even return the feelings she so obviously had for him, but he didn't want to lead her on more than he already had to as well. "I'd… uhh… rather go on a rollercoaster."

Amy, who had retrieved her confidence, pouted childishly. "That's not romantic!" She paused, anticipating the situation. She wanted Sonic to enjoy himself. That's the only way to ensure that he'd ask her out again! "Oooh, finnne! But only because I love rollercoasters…"

Nearly half an hour had passed before they finally reached the front of the line. Amy was starving due to the fact that she hadn't eaten that morning or last night since she was so excited about the date, and Sonic had been craving chilidogs ever since he found out that this stupid park had them.

"One chilidog, please!" Sonic chirped to the cashier, obviously happy to have finally gotten to the front of that dumb line. No matter how the bad the date turned out to be, at least he'd be able to take it on with his stomach full of—

"Sorry, we're out of chili." The person at the register replied back nonchalantly, obviously not caring about the hedgehog before her. "You can have a hotdog, though."

_No. _

_Nononononono._

This _can't_ be happening! How the heck did they run out of chili? The park had only opened a few hours ago!

Sonic was obviously, not amused. Hotdogs were absolutely, positively _nothing _compared to chilidogs. He had stood in that god-forsaken line just to be told they were out of chili?

He looked at the menu again, and suddenly, his appetite was gone. But he didn't stand in that line for nothing. Besides, if he doesn't eat now he'd just get hungry again later, and he most certainly did not want to have to wait in that line again. "Fine. Whatever. I'll take the stupid hotdog." He murmured, obviously not in the best of moods.

"I-I'll just have some vanilla ice cream…" The situation was making Amy pretty uncomfortable. She knew Sonic was impatient, and she knew he loved chilidogs. She could tell the fact that he had to wait for chilidogs that he didn't even end up getting wasn't making him very happy. But things can only get better from here, right?

After collecting their snacks, the two hedgehogs made their way towards the picnic table area. As Amy followed Sonic, she gently brushed against the food court stand and—

_**RIIIP!**_

"AAH!"

Sonic whirled around at the sound of Amy's screaming, only to see her looking at her shoulder horrifically. As Sonic looked closer, he saw that her dress strap had been ripped. Uh oh… "This dress was _brand_ _new!_" She wailed, holding her dress strap up to keep it from falling down. She was clearly distressed.

"Uh… here, lemme help," Sonic scurried over to her side, taking the now-broken strap in his hands. Luckily the dress was somewhat adjustable, and he managed to fumble with the band enough to get it a tad longer. He then was able to fiddle with it enough to tie a secure knot for her dress. It wasn't exactly pretty, but it was better than letting her dress slide off. "There. Good as new!" He stepped back and smiled at her, trying to cheer her up.

Though, it didn't seem like she really needed it. She already had a bright grin on her face. "Aw, Sonic! You're so sweet!"

"Heh…" Sonic scratched behind his head, clearly a little embarrassed. Why did she always have to make a big deal out of everything? "Let's just eat already, okay? We don't need these lines getting any longer than they already are!"

Once they finished their food (and Sonic stopped whining about how the park should've had more chili in stock), they made it to the line for the roller coaster. As expected, the line was about three times as long as the food stand's. Amy sighed, and Sonic let out a long, sharp groan.

"Uh… Bonding time! Yes, this can be bonding time!" Amy was trying to make the best out of the situation. This date had already started out much less than perfect, and she didn't want the rest to fail as well.

"Yeah, it could be if we had anything to talk about." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that! There are plenty of things to talk about! Like… Uhh…" She took a long pause, drawing a blank. "… Nice weather we're having!"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"At least I'm _trying_ to think of something!" She snapped at him and, once again, pouted childishly. "Instead of complaining about the wait, why don't _you_ try to think of something to do instead of criticizing my ideas?"

"Well, you're the one who wouldn't let me talk about the chili incident!"

"Sonic, no one wants to talk about chili."

"I do! Am I nobody? Ouch, Amy. Real harsh."

She giggled, punching his arm playfully, "You and I both know that's not what I meant! Now, let's think of something to talk about before I get too bored!"

"Well we're talking about something already! What more do you want from me, huh?" He teasingly punched her arm back.

She giggled more, "Talking about whether or not we should talk about chili is no better than talking about chili!"

"Listening to you talk about how talking about whether or not we should talk about chili and how it's no better than talking about chili is no better than talking about chili, either!"

"Listening to you talk about how talking about chili is no whether chili talk or… Chili…" Wow, that didn't make sense. Her own words confused even her. What were they talking about, again?

"Ha! I win!" The older of the two extended his arms to the air triumphantly.

"Well congratulations, you win _nothing!_" Man, everything that boy did lead her into a giggling fit, and once again, she was giggling. But how could she help it? He was so darn cute!

Over an excruciating hour later (at least for Sonic, Amy was simply happy to be around him), they finally reached the ride. Just before they were about to step on, the conductor of the ride gently tapped Amy's shoulder.

"'Scuse me, miss," He started, "can I have ya step against this here board for just a sec'nd?" he wagered towards the 'you must be at least this tall' sign next to the coaster.

"Wha—I'm _not _a _baby!_" She barked back at him, clearly offended.

"I din't say you were, ma'am." The conductor replied. Sonic had to respect how calm he was—Amy was pretty scary when she was angry. "It's only for yer safety."

She gritted her teeth, scowling at the man. She had waited all this time, and by gone-it she was getting on this ride! She stomped up to that stupid over-grown ruler, and held her back to it.

She glared at the man as he checked her height. For a second, Sonic thought she was going to bite the poor guy. "Okay, ma'am, you can get on the ride now. Yer tall enough." Barely.

"I _told_ you!" She snapped before trudging back to Sonic and claiming her seat on the ride next to him. She then muttered under her breath "_I'm not short…_"

Wow. This was awkward. "Uhh… At least we're on the coaster now, right?" He gave her an awkward grin—he didn't even want to be on this ride in the first place, and that scene Amy just made didn't exactly help his case.

"I guess…" She mumbled as the same man who had just taken her height fastened their over-the-shoulder safety bars.

Finally the ride started. Sonic was just hoping that it would go around multiple times, as he did not want to get into another dumb line anytime soon. He just wanted to get this silly date over with, and hope that Amy would let him live to see another day once she found out.

Once the ride started zipping through the tracks, everyone started screaming. Well, Sonic wasn't, though he enjoyed the wind in his face. It reminded him of running. Man, what he'd kill to run right now…

The coaster was almost mocking him. It took him to great speeds, but not great enough to keep him satisfied. Like giving him a small taste of what he could be doing right now. Ugh, stupid ride. Couldn't it go a little bit faster? He felt like it was getting slower by the seco—wait a second—it actually was getting slower!

And then the ride stopped. Completely.

_Oh, great…_

Everyone started screaming, but not in the thrill, but in actual terror. Amy slowly opened her tightly locked eyes. Oh, great, the ride stopped—But why was everyone screaming? It's not like they were in any danger.

But why was her blood rushing to her head?

Amy looked up, and saw ground. Wait wait wait, she was looking _up_, not _down!_ What the heck was happening? She felt like she was upside down—

Oh.

Oh no.

It stopped on the loop.

_Oh no._

Now understanding the reason behind everyone else's screams of horror, Amy joined in them as well. She felt like she was going to die. The conductor had barely let her on—she was barely safe on that thing to begin with! She'd be the first to die! She'd fall! She'd be crushed! She'd never see Sonic's darling face again—She was too young to die!

Of course, while everyone else was shrieking, Sonic was left with nothing but an irritable look on his face. This stupid park not only ran out of stinking chili, but it also had some unmaintained ride. Wow. How the heck can Amy like this park anyway?

Being upside down with all the blood rushing to your head and everyone's high-pitched shouting piercing your ears in the background isn't exactly the most pleasant experience. He was getting a headache—and a bad one at that. Not to mention he was right next to Amy, and man, could that girl scream.

He turned his gaze towards the girl beside him. Damn, she was scared. She was clutching the safety bars with all of her might as if letting go would lead to her immediate death.

Sonic sighed, and clutched her hand in his, trying to comfort her. Though, it didn't do much. But she did stop screaming as loudly, now it more like violent crying—he had to debate himself on whether or not that was even an improvement.

Looking up—er… Looking down—Sonic could see crowds of people forming around the ride. Probably since, you know, it broke down on the freaking _loop._

This was going to be a long day…

Two hours.

Yes, two hours. They were on that stupid good-for-nothing ride for two whole agonizing hours. People had to bring lifts to get all the people out of the ride safely.

Once Sonic and Amy were finally back on their feet, Sonic took a long, relieving sigh. He turned his watch to Amy, who was obviously very shaken up by the whole experience. Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying, and he could only imagine how her throat was, considering all the screaming she did.

"Hey," Sonic rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her. "Ya know we'll look back and laugh about this one day, right?"

"I…" Her voice was scratchy, and she didn't look any more consoled than she was a few minutes ago, "I guess…"

A sigh escaped Sonic's lips and, reluctantly, he stepped closer to her. He softly laced his arm around her. As much as he felt uncomfortable being that close to her, he felt even worse seeing her in a condition like this. "Look, no one got hurt, and that's the important thing, right?"

She nodded quietly, and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. It had already been four hours into the date, and the only thing they accomplished was some food that Sonic didn't even enjoy, and a seemingly life-threatening rollercoaster ride. So much for a perfect date…

A man who had just gotten off of the same roller coaster that Sonic and Amy were just on caught Sonic's attention. The man was stumbling, obviously dazed from the situation like Amy was. He was awfully close, and looked pretty sick. The man turned and looked at the two hedgehog and then—

_BLEAURGH!_

"AH!" Sonic jumped back, taking his arm off of Amy who, was now, covered in puke. She just stood perfectly still and stared straight ahead. Her eyes were bugging out, and she didn't dare look down at the mess that just ruined her outfit that she had taken so long to plan.

The man just staggered away. Wow. That was classy.

And, of course, Amy started to cry again. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was taking in long, dry sobs. She then bolted to the restrooms. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life. Sonic the Hedgehog had finally asked her out—and it was completely, absolutely _ruined_.

Sonic waited for Amy outside of the bathroom she had just ran into. He felt his heart clench, knowing that she was probably bawling her eyes out in there whilst trying desperately to get rid of the putrid stain from the gross park sink. Poor girl…

After what seemed like hours to Sonic, she finally stepped out. Her dress was soaking wet from the sink water, and she smelt like—well, he didn't want to get into that one.

She didn't give him eye contact. Her head was hung shamefully, and she was sniffling softly. He'd seen her cry before, but not like this.

"… Amy..?"

"I-I should be going home…" Her cheeks were a deep red. She was clearly embarrassed—being barfed on wasn't the most pleasant experience, but being puked on in front of Sonic? Now, that was just harsh.

"I'll take ya home, if you want…" He said, quietly. Seeing her like this was painful for him. She was usually so happy. It wasn't often he saw her cry, and usually when he did, it was tears of joy.

She looked up at him, and her face brightened just a tad. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" He asked, taking her hand into his; once again, he tried to comfort him with his own smile.

Just as a grin started to tug at her lips, she felt something cold pluck her nose. And again. And again.

It was raining.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. Swiftly, he swooped her up off of her feet into his arms, and ran to her house. He missed running, and he wasn't willing to walk leisurely by Amy in the cold, pouring rain.

Gently, he set her down on her porch, checking to make sure her balance was kept. Luckily, she was able to maintain her steadiness, though she still didn't look him in the eyes. She was ashamed. She had always tried to convince Sonic that he wouldn't regret taking her on a date, and now this? She wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to her again, let alone ask her out again…

Now, for Sonic, this was the perfect opportunity.

He could just leave now, and it'd all be perfect. Amy wouldn't expect him to take him out on any more dates—she wouldn't have to find out about the bet at all. He kept his promise to Knuckles, and managed to avoid Amy's hammer at the same time.

Too bad Sonic's conscience wouldn't let it be that simple for him.

"Hey," Sonic sighed, knowing he'd regret this later, "Let's… Try this again sometime."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter made up for the last in length. The next one shouldn't take too long to be posted!<strong>


End file.
